


Only Human

by pumpkinGhost



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinGhost/pseuds/pumpkinGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matured for future chapters ;D </p>
<p>The Doctor and Clara discuss the happenings of events in 'The Caretaker' feelings are shared realizations made, I'm quite unsatisfied that Clara never visibly explained Danny to the Doctor, so for now, i'm taking it she doesn't think he's worth it ;D - I might amend that at some point though. </p>
<p>I have no idea where this is heading though, I just felt a compulsion to write the pair. Its fluffy ok, because for the moment i'm having issues writing dark!doctor with what he needs to say; though I plan on him returning to that in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The most important thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic for a very long time, i'd appreciate comments and things if they're going to help!

The TARDIS was giving a groan of what he assumed was disapproval, he’d just told Clara’s little P.E boyfriend to get out, and looking at him disappointedly, Clara followed him. Before; he was a little more accepting because, well frankly that other guy looked like him with his floppy hair and his bow tie. 

But soldier boy? 

It wound him up, there was no denying that, but he wasn’t likely to admit that it wound him up because with the other familiar face at least it would be her trying to compensate with a sort of human version of himself, if not the ‘himself’ from before, but this P.E guy, well they had nothing in common. Nothing at all.  
He was not sulking.

He wasn’t, he was a Timelord, over two thousand years old and no matter what anybody said, he did not sulk.

His bottom lip was pouting slightly, his angry eyebrows drawing downwards, he was pressing the sonic so hard against the wire, but get it right, he was not sulking.

“You can be a right jerk sometimes!” Clara’s voice rings through his ears and he looks up at her new outfit and wonders just how long he’s not been sulking. 

“I can be a jerk?” he asked, suddenly overcome with anger again. He’s holding his sonic screwdriver in an accusing manor in front of him; he sets the bundle of wires down on a nearby table and starts to make his way over to her.

“The way you were with Danny-“ Clara starts; she stops though when he raises his eyebrows. Almost like the anger she was expecting but not that he may portray any other sort of emotion.

“Let me get this right Clara, you take something of mine, my watch, which by the way I was using to try to save the world, your world, again, for the umpteenth time, you bring your boyfriend into my home without asking, without me being able to see him, to listen in on what I was supposed to have assumed was a private conversation, and you think that I’m the jerk?” His head tilted to the side a little as she seemed to drop her mouth.

“And on top of that, when he does reveal himself, he mocks and belittles me, I’m the jerk? You’ve got nerve!” he said turning his back to her.

“Y-Yes!” she stammered, though when he put it like that she could see exactly why he might have reacted the way he did, she supposed his previous self might have reacted different, but she had to keep remembering just because he changed his face did not mean he changed how he felt about her.

“Hours before you were telling me, Doctor’s orders! To get to cuddling-“ she breathed out, her eyes opened wide what she was most angry about she thought, was the fact this double life could not continue anymore, she would have to make a decision, it was in fact, impossible to have both. “So if it’s with some guy that looks like you used to-“ 

“You don’t get it” He interrupted her, “Y-you just don’t get it.” He sighed, and she watched as his demeanour changed, his shoulders hung limply, sadly, his hands in an uncharacteristic still stance by his side.  
“You still don’t see me Clara” he said softly, his accent making him sound depressed, he turned around to face her, or maybe it wasn’t his accent. “I’m still me, I’m still the Doctor” he attempted to smile but she could see how much effort he had to put into it. 

“I-I know” she replied softly, a little taken back at how much of a dramatic turn this argument seemed to have taken.

“Do you?” he asked, he rolled his bottom lip in under his teeth. “You jumped into my time stream, you saved my life, your request to the timelords-“ he breathed out what seemed like a shuddering breath, and for a moment, for a moment she could see the floppy brown hair, and those big puppy eyes looking back at her.

“You gave me an entirely new life to look forward to” he said softly, “Do you remember when I said I wasn’t your boyfriend?” he asked, she didn’t think she’d ever heard him talk so quietly, his voice seemed to lose itself within the walls of the TARDIS, so reserved, so shy; and she could see now, that young boy crying on his bed in that barn, running her hand through his hair.

_Do as you’re told_

They’d said that to each other that day, the day she’d learnt that she had a future with Danny, saw him as a child, realised that it was her words to the Doctor that helped him comfort Danny as a child, even though she’d learnt those words from him; saw how he reacted with the child Danny how much of his old self he had still inside; realised that it was because of their visit Danny had probably become a soldier in the first place. 

He’s angry with himself, she realised. 

_You’re an idiot._

_I know._

They may as well be having that same conversation. She couldn’t find words, and he was looking at her, the Doctor. 

“I never said it was your mistake” he repeated again and it was only now that she understood what it was he was saying. It was mine, I thought I was your boyfriend. I wanted that, to be- his words cut off which of the possible underlying messages he was saying. 

“There are not many people, not many, that have seen me through my best, and my worst, my ups and my downs” He continued softly. “But you have,” his eyes opened wide, and though his smile was sad, for a moment, he looked so young as he uttered the words.

“My impossible girl;” He lowered his head a little as though overcome with embarrassment; running his long fingers through the hair behind his ear seemingly forgetting he was still holding the sonic screwdriver. 

“I spent a hundred years pondering your existence in a monastery, upon our second meeting you had a key to the TARDIS-“ he tried to explain, “I never said” he uttered almost breathlessly.   
“It is hard for me Clara” he looked at her, full on and intense and the world around her seemed to shatter. Don’t say it, she pleaded with her doe eyes, please, don’t say it. “To say how I feel” Is the big bad time lord afraid of rejection? He could hear her taunt to his previous self, but to this face, in this conversation she didn’t even want to think aloud to him, that she thought he could be referring to feelings like that. Not that kind.

“You are only human” he said softly. “So human, and so full of life, and character, and hope and flaws” He smiled fondly, and she thought, this is it, he chose for me, I said I loved Danny and he’s saying that I have to stay. He’s leaving me behind, he’s not coming back. 

“And one day, you will grow old, and now, I will not” his voice was soft. “I do not want to have to bury you Clara” he seemed to whisper, he was standing in front of her now, and she had not realised he’d even moved, or had she been the one to do that.

“Don’t be silly” her voice betrayed her, it seemed chipper; but her eyes were filling with tears.

“I’m already two thousand years old, your life is but a fraction of those years” he said his lips pursing harshly.

“W-what are you saying?” She found herself mumbling to him. He looked down, as though he was trying to hear the words louder and smiled.

“I would not give up that fraction for anything” he replied. Placing a hand on her cheek; she almost jumped, she knew full well this regeneration didn’t much like intimate contact, and this felt very intimate. 

“I have loved you” his voice whispered through a purr, “For so long I think,” he seemed to chuckle softly to himself “that I forgot the most important part of loving someone” Her eyes looked up at his, “Telling them.” 

“I think, I wanted you to move on, to be normal, to be human, but at the same time to be with me and travel, but it’s not possible.” He was smiling, not angry or sad, just smiling “I am an old man, and now my face finally reflects that once again, I am an old, and bitter, selfish man and I am having trouble sharing you” he admitted. His fingers caressed her cheeks, and his smile faltered for a second before returning.   
“Nevermind this old man,” he finally said after a long intimate gaze across her face. 

He cleared his throat and moved away from her. 

Clara cleared her throat in return; she didn’t exactly know what it was she was supposed to say to that. 

“See you Wednesday?” He called to her, as she walked towards the TARDIS doors. She smiled, though she didn’t know exactly why.

“See you Wednesday” she confirmed.


	2. Are you asking for a hug?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's arrived again on a Wednesday, a little not himself and trying to find an outfit and slightly annoying Clara by not bringing up what he said to her last week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, the doctor is still so conflicted as to act upon these feelings, and in my mind for once he didn't actually just leave her and pop ahead to the following wednesday - he was indeed drunk or drugged as Clara feels, which explains his so OOC for this little bit xD.

By the time Wednesday had come around Clara had grown anxious, she’d spent many nights thinking over what the Doctor had said, and in truth it had been easier for her to flaunt her way around everything and everyone when she didn’t know because now she was starting to wonder the second most dangerous two word phrase in the universe.

_What if?_

She had tried to busy herself for most of the morning, after all he had never been one for appearing at a set time of day, and she had just finished making a cup of tea when the TARDIS materialised in her living room; narrowly missing her couch, which she was grateful to not have to replace thank you very much. 

The TARDIS stood still, no movement, no noise, no opening doors, no Doctor coming out with the announcement of great plans. She wondered for a moment if he’d just left, it was a time machine after all, when she left the TARDIS he could have just set sail for next week, for this moment in time. 

Is that how he did her visits? Did it feel to him like she was travelling with him every day? If it did she could almost certainly see why he’d have a problem with someone coming in and stealing her away. I’ve not been stolen, I’m not property, I’m a human being. She reminded herself.

_With hope and flaws_

She heard the Doctor’s voice ring in her memory.

What do you hope for Clara? She asked herself, to not have this discussion with myself she decided, she pushed the door open and blowing into her cup stepped into the TARDIS. 

“I got a little side tracked-“ The Doctor started, there seemed to be a pile of clothes, shirts mostly, tossed across the floor, “I was in the caves of Fern and Marikan- it’s a beautiful place, I must take you some time” he seemed to be completely ignoring the fact that he was standing in front of her almost naked, save for a pair of light blue striped boxer shorts, and a pair of khaki green socks, one which was pulled up and the other not.

He was holding shirts to himself.

“I think I got a bit drunk” He admitted, “there was this liquid, and she said it would be fine-“

“She?” Clara finally said, 

“She, he, it doesn’t matter the House of Gheru are asexual plants anyway, keep up” Clara’s eyes opened a little, and she took a sip of tea, taking the time to have patience for an explanation. 

“It was the most beautiful clear liquid” The Doctor continued “It shone, refracted the light of the crystals in the cave, the most beautiful spectrum of colours-“ He held up another shirt.

“I fell into this sort of – I don’t know, pit? Mud bath something or other, at any rate, it was very acidic, it burnt my clothes, I was lucky to get out alive, and you weren’t any help!” he said turning and pointing an accusing finger. 

Clara merely raised her eyebrows.

“I wasn’t there” she said simply, trying to ignore the fact that his small stomach moved in and out as he breathed.

“Right, Right yes,” he murmured “I must take you there sometime” he repeated softly.

“So why are you not dressed?” Clara asked, leaning against the rail next to the TARDIS doors.

“I told you, the acidic mud it-“

“Now, why are you not dressed now?” she asked more clearly.

“I can’t seem to decide what to wear” he said simply.

“Everything seems, so ill fitted,” He picked up a hat, and within mere seconds threw it behind him on the floor.  
He looked up again

“Ah! Clara, you’re here, excellent, is it Wednesday?” He asked, far more happy than she’d seen him in a long while. He seemed to forget his clothing situation and reached straight for a lever on the TARDIS.

“There are these beautiful crystals in the caves of-“

“Of Fern and Marikan?” Clara finished walking forward slightly. His eyebrow raised suspiciously. 

“Yes.” He said shortly, questioning it would seem how she knew. 

“You were saying you think you might have been drugged?” Clara said, trying to hide her smile as he flung a long scarf around his neck placing alongside it a fedora on his head.

“Have I? I feel fine” The Doctor responded. 

“A little bitey”

“Bitey?” Clara repeated subconsciously “Nippy” she corrected mostly for herself. 

“Aye, that” 

“That’s because you have no clothes on Doctor, because the-“

“The mud acid ate them yes yes” he said nodding.

“Do you need help Doctor?” Clara asked, settling her mug on a table he had out. 

“Picking an outfit?” He seemed to scoff “From you? Have you seen the stuff you wear?” His head ticked to the side a little.

“What’s wrong with the stuff I wear?” Clara said defensively “You know what, never mind, don’t answer that I don’t know why I’m bothered this coming from a man who thinks a bow-tie is cool, or that it’s perfectly fine to look like a magician.”

“Wrong?” The doctor questioned, seemingly ignoring all the comments she’d made after her initial question. “Well, for one, your skirts are way too short, and on the days where you were a tie it definitely only brings notice to your breasts because you seem to forget to do up the top buttons of your blouse, and don’t get me started on your shelf heels” He grumbled, grabbing it would seem a crisp and clear white shirt from the floor. 

He half smiled at it, stretched out an arm and sniffed deeply before placing in an arm and proceeding to get dressed. 

“I see you’re starting to return to normal” Clara grumbled, folding her arms and leaning back casually on the table. 

“Yes, the effects are only temporary, after all, I have a much superior metabolism than those it was originally intended.” She watched as he less than gracefully hopped into a pair of black trousers, and proceeded to scoop the other clothes into his arms.

“Let me guess” Clara started “Humans”  
“Of course it was meant for you pudding brains, by the thirty fifth century you’ve gone at it like rabbit’s and spread across the stars, naturally, planets like that, tourist planets want the custom” He gave her such a luck which reminded her somewhere between a defiant teenager and a disapproving father. Stupid girl. 

She followed him down the TARDIS. 

“I can’t quiet remember where I put it” he mumbled to himself, opening every door as he passed them.

“Put what?” Clara asked, automatically closing them as she followed behind

“The wardrobe, it was here- ah!” he said with a triumphant grin, it looked, enviable, Clara noted, she always loved coming into the wardrobe, because after two thousand years, the Doctor had acquired a vast amount of clothing and costumes. He shoved the bundle in his arms onto a rack and turned on heel to exit. 

The little incident over, and the Doctor returning to his what she was getting used to calling, normal; arrogant and over assured if not annoying self, she started to remember their last conversation. 

“You’re quiet” The Doctor said shortly when they’d been back in the main console room. “Frankly if you’re not even going to talk to me or admire my brilliance when I speak to you I don’t know why I’ll continue to bring you on these trips of ours” She shot him a warning glance and when she saw the mischievous look in his eye and his smirk she realised he was trying to provoke her. It was not going to work. She was perfectly able to rise above such remarks frankly. 

He lowered his gaze back down to the screen after that messing with dials and levers and the sonic, though the TARDIS itself didn’t move and she wondered why, and she took her time but eventually ended up at his side. 

“What you said last week-“ She started nervously;

“About me loving you?” The Doctor asked without looking at her “Ramblings, I told you, take no notice.” His voice was firm, the evident ‘stop, danger, leave’ message rumbling in his baritones. 

“It was so much easier before” Clara sighed. She too was staring ahead at the screen, watching the writing zoom across as he pressed a button on his sonic. 

“You were so obvious to read” she started to explain “and then you were gone, and then I was starting to know you again and you drop this bomb on me like I’m supposed to know-“

“Oh you knew” the Doctor responded darkly, “Don’t try to pretend like you didn’t know, you knew, you knew then, and you knew the first moment I told you to see me, that’s why you looked at me like you did” Clara had to admit, he was probably right, she hated that though. 

“You don’t even like me touching you” Clara said defensively, “You went from being this overly hugged bear thing, to this sort of looming-“

“Praying mantis?” The doctor asked with a slight smile she could see in the reflection of the screen. 

“Well you said I didn’t get a vote in that, didn’t you.” He added. “And you’re the boss.” Clara looked up at him, slightly questioning his motives, 

“Are you, are you asking for a hug?” she asked looking slightly bewildered

“You’re going to make me say the words aren’t you?” He scoffed.

“Yeah, yeah I think I am” she said sounding slightly smug

“I nearly died!” he sort of exclaimed his Scottish tone rumbling through her ears. “Mud acid;" he said "Acidic mud that nearly ate me!”

“So you say” Clara teased. “For all I know you came from last week and just decided you wanted to show me your tummy.”

“Clara for pity’s sake I am a two thousand year old time lord I do not have a ‘tummy’”

“You do, I’ve seen it, and your adorable little belly button too.”

“It’s not adorable.” He grumbled resting his palms against the edge of the console, they flailed up however when she wrapped her arms around his. Seemingly taking a moment to settle down and realise this is what he wanted after all.

“See, I’m not all bad, I didn’t make you ask” Clara said softly allowing him to turn so that she could rest her head against his chest, feel the familiar beat of his double hearts against her ears. 

“N-no, no I guess you didn’t” the Doctor gruffed, he still hadn’t exactly embraced the hug but she could at least feel his hands lowering and giving in to the fact this was happening. 

“You’re an idiot” She seemed to whisper out of nowhere; and his head angled down to look at her as she looked up, chin resting on his chest. 

“I am not-“ The Doctor started to protest. His words were cut off as she brought a hand up to his cheek. His eyes seemed to open wide like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Yes” Clara said softly, “ Oh, yes you are clever boy”


	3. I see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it seems their adventure for this Wednesday is each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, been listening to Lana Del Ray lately, and wow Hardest of hearts seems very how I picture 12 and Clara so; go listen to that whilst reading haha. 
> 
> I'm not even sure if i'm going to continue this right now? It seems like it's sort of ... done? but i'm not sure, what do you guys think?

She watched amused as his eyebrow rose it had been a long time since he’d heard him mutter those words to her. 

_Run, Run you clever boy and remember me._

But oh Clara, how could I ever forget? And before he knew what was happening their lips were pressed together so tentatively they might not actually be touching at all, he forgot how to breathe, which was stupid because he’d been doing it for a very long time but here he was forgetting; and then she gave in. He felt it, he felt the moment because she was no longer being gentle with him he realised, she was not taking care in how she pushed up against him, she was not carful as her hands grasped tightly at his face, as her lips crushed against his and if he had forgotten how to breathe before he might forget how to remember as 

her tongue danced across his tongue asking, no asking was to kind, begging for entrance.   
_I don’t like the hugging_

No I love it, he found himself saying as his hands reached forward and grasped at her waist. He was giving in she realised, he relaxed and then her heart really started to pound against her chest. This is happening, this is real, he’s still – 

His tongue swiped across hers lightly sending shivers of pleasure across her body and all thoughts were lost. Don’t think, she scolded herself.  
Just feel, he told himself, and his hands were doing a very good job at helping that along, they were grasping and pulling at her waist, reaching up to her face and pushing her hair away from her eyes and then she   
remembered to breathe and they broke apart. His chest heaved heavily and a smile graced his lips.

“W-what was that for?” He managed to stutter, trying to regain his composure. Clara shook her head, 

“You really are an idiot” Her fingers danced across his cheek, drew along his jaw and her heart dropped a little in excitement when she realised he didn’t look awkward or like he didn’t approve, he just smiled lightly and brought his hand down to cup her cheek; his smile however drew down into a frown and her heart began to sink.

“We can’t do this” he seemed to struggle to say, “I’m an old man and your-“

“Are you afraid I’ll break you?” Clara teased an interruption, “I can be gentle” she said deciding quickly that he was not getting away that lightly. Not this time; he wouldn’t just get her to walk out with the promise of another meeting, oh no, this time she was staying. 

Her hand drew further up his face, around the side of his brow and she watched curiously as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Clara” he said in a low warning of a growl.

“Doctor” she said softly, reaching forwards and pulling his head down to her she breathed across his lips “My Doctor” it seemed like she’d found the magic words because his hands grasped at the top of her arms, squeezing tightly, almost too tight but she didn’t care, any reaction was better than him saying stop. He pushed her backwards and pressed her against the main console; his old eyes daring to look young as he stared forward at her; she drew in a sharp breath as his lips touched her neck in such a soft manor. 

His eyes fluttered at her response, a soft wave of heat seemed to ripple up through her body, her pulse starting to race a little, her heart beating a little harder against his chest. His fingers dropped to her waist, grasping, clutching as though she was about to move away. He nearly fell to the floor when her hands buried themselves in his hair, apparently he liked that. His teeth grazed across her skin and finally, the thing he had been waiting for.

She groaned, it wasn’t loud or needy, but just the involuntary thing he was waiting for to let him know she wanted this too. She pushed herself against him, arching somewhere in the space between him and the console and he felt it odd how familiar this seemed even though technically they’d never been exactly like this. Her hands drew down to his face and he looked up to find her staring at him.

“I see you” she said softly, reaching forward and pressing her lips to his he felt barriers he didn’t know exist melt away at her warmth and his hand brushed in under the base of her shirt for the first time touching   
a new area of her skin. It drew from around her back, it glided across her hips it caressed her navel and then moved back to its starting point. Her fingers keened at his grey hair and he pushed his lips down to kiss at her ear, her jaw, her neck, anything he could find.

“Please” she murmured softly, grabbing his face forcefully and pulling it to hers, her eyes dark with lust. “Too slow.” She breathed and he reached forward and encased her lips again, this time obeying her wishes. His kiss was more forceful, demanding;

_Tell me, tell me, tell me what it is you want._

It seemed to be saying to her and so she did, she pulled at the lapels of his shirt, she tried to hurridly unbutton with small and shaking fingers, to run her hand against his bare and exposed skin and for a moment she was thrown back to the image of wearing the hat and scarf and his small stomach moving in and out as he breathed.

She giggled lightly and he laughed back at her, the sound still something she wasn’t used to because he did it often, he kissed the side of her face and started to unbutton her blouse, his hands a little more confident than hers but not by much. He pushed the fabric off of her shoulders, letting it gather around her hips and kissed the bare skin of her collar bone, he kissed her shoulders, he traced his tongue atop the exposed areas of her breasts and she felt the vibrations of his chuckle deep within as she groaned. 

She threw her head back as he trailed kisses down her navel, stopping at the band of her skirt. He looked up and she looked down, how dare he look so young, how dare he stop there. She thought to herself. Her hands moving and slowly pushing the skirt down for him; her heart pounding a few extra beats as he rose an eyebrow amused. His tongue darted out his mouth and she thought if he did any more of that she might fall to the floor right now. He moved his body forwards, kissing at the top of her thighs, at the sides, crouching to kiss at her knees, the insides- everywhere but where she wanted. She was trying her best not to whine in disapproval, but if that’s how he wanted it;

“Tell me to stop” he said softly, “Tell me to stop and I will” his voice was nothing more than a whisper, but loud enough that it crashed against the air around her.

“No” she breathed trying not to bite her lip but that was proving troublesome right now. “No, never” she breathed slower, more sure of herself. She felt his smile against her hip, felt bolts of pleasure race down her body as his fingers hooked the band of her underwear, and the growl that emerged from her own throat when his face appeared next to hers.   
She wanted to swear at him, to curse, to mutter such profanities but before she could utter a word his fingers began moving against a certain area, and area that demanded a lot of attention and took a lot of ability to think away from her. She moaned louder than before, her mouth staying open just a little and he laughed, running his tongue against his lips.

“Oh Clara” he breathed through another chuckle, his finger kneading like magic he managed to find all of her areas, slipping between folds and curving around corners she wasn’t sure even she knew were there; and then she was there, right to the edge, falling and flying all at the same time. Blackness surrounding her and the light too blinding; she could see stars inside his TARDIS for once. 

He bit her lip for her, and pressed forward, and it was only then, only after she thought she was blind, after her body rocked harshly against his fingers, only after her brain shattered that she realised just how hard he was, how naked and bare he’d become. He was there, waiting, asking for entrance eyes begging silently she could barely see her blood was pounding so hard, but she could see that, the look in his eyes. She leaned forward, pulling him backwards with her lips. Her hands holding his and guiding him to lift her against the console, he was still waiting, breathing heavily back at her, eyes still asking when she bit the side of her bottom lip and guided him in. 

_Tell me to stop_

She didn’t want him to stop, she wanted him to start, she pulled at his shoulders, pressed him close to her and moaned contently in his ear as his hips rocked forwards and then back, a rhythm starting that she enjoyed very much. 

He was close already, her torment and teasing had taken him there and now the feeling of her was making it hard not to be, so warm and soft and perfect, so near and tender; she didn’t care that he didn’t like to be touched, and right now he didn’t either, because apparently he didn’t mind this sort of touch, well how could he? 

He leaned forward and kissed at her neck, sucked at the throbbing artery his lips had found, bit gently and then he heard her moan louder, felt her hands grip at his back, nails digging in deep; and he couldn’t help himself, it only took a few more thrusts and he was over the edge too, spilling his everything somewhere he probably shouldn’t have and panting harshly, releashing the face that she kissed the side of his face, drew her hands shakily back to his hair and seemed to enjoy the feel of it through her fingertips. 

He laughed again this time for longer, and deeper than she’d heard and she laughed with him. 

“Oops” he managed to breathe through his laughing. 

“Oops” she laughed back; and he took care when placing her back on the floor because he could feel that her legs were still shaking. 

“I think perhaps I was a little drunk” He mused aloud as his fingers caressed the side of her face. His smile was warm and almost constantly on his face, she liked that, it was much better than his scowl.

“And what was my excuse?” She seemed to laugh

“Oh” The Doctor said almost in a purr “You’re only human”


	4. Just Like Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of just a closing bit of dribble I guess; the other part didn't feel very closed, so it's just a little bit to sum stuff up without really doing so ha.

Clara smiled, attempting with some dignity to rearrange herself in the clothes that now very obviously smelt of him. 

“That was … interesting” she said trying to change the quiet and somewhat tense mood in the TARDIS. The Doctor’s shoulders slumped a little as he seemed to inspect the screen; 

“Hm?” he said clearly not listening to her; she wondered what was going on in that head of his right now, because she thought that maybe once they had – she tried to hide that she was disappointed, she had but the sigh still escaped her lips. The Doctor’s head turned then and he was still smiling that smile, his face turning into a look of slight curiosity, the sort of expression he held when on an Alien planet he encountered something he didn’t understand. 

“Did I miss something?” He mused aloud, and she heartedly laughed at him making his eyebrows raise further than she thought possible.

“Forget me being the impossible one” Clara said, she stood next to him.

“What are you looking at?” She would ignore the tension then, like he seemed to be doing, she could do that too. 

“I was trying to decide where to go, after all it is Wednesday.”

“You don’t have a plan?” Clara tried to sound surprised but she was too tired of playing that game, he laughed. It filled the room and she wished he’d do it more, he used to do it mo-

“I don’t always have a plan Clara; Still-“ He flipped a lever casually, and she heard the TARDIS’ familiar sound of movement, 

“So, where did you decide?” Clara asked, peering over onto the screen, she looked up at him as his hand rested on her arm.

“Somewhere nice” His voice was soft, intimate, gentle. He looked, she thought as she gazed up at him, so much younger when he wasn’t tense, the wrinkles next to his eyes, the lines around his face, they weren’t from a frown at all, they were from laughter, from happiness, she wanted to remind him of that. 

“You should laugh more” She said without thought.

“Then you should make me laugh more” He retorted, a slight gleam of mischief in his eye. He wasn’t old at all, she thought, that was the mask this time, he was just a boy on the quest of an adventure and the old face was like a fake ID that would let him get away with it.

Oh God, she found herself thinking, the arrogance, the insults, the sheer lack of care-

“You’re a bloody teenager!” She said out loud, though she really hadn’t meant to; he cast a glance over at her and laughed, genuine and loudly. 

“I hardly believe tha-“ 

“No!” she interrupted, “No you are! You’ve entered into a teenage rebellious stage, dear god-“ and she was laughing with him now, it made sense, so much made sense to her, because she could deal with teenagers, after all; she did that for a living. 

The TARDIS groaned to a stop and the Doctor’s eyebrows flashed up, as he made for a run to the door, 

“Are you ready to see?” he asked smirking, 

“Always” she responded moving towards him, and there they were, acting as though nothing had happened, off on another adventure, just like normal.


End file.
